


Saville Road or Smith Street

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [6]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Dean is a Little Shit, Eggsy a cute patootie, Eggsy gets kicked out for his own safety, Harry has an instatn crush on him, Harry is sex on legs, M/M, Tailor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-04 13:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5335037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his mother sends him away to protect him from Dean and his goons, the 18 year old Eggsy Unwin sits on a bench in the middle of London cying.<br/>A gentleman takes him in and gives him a Job as a tailor aprentice. But Eggsy has not so very pure thoughts about this Harry Hart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saville Road or Smith Street

**Author's Note:**

> This is not thought through. There are some things i just didnt bother thinking about :D  
> Anyway i hope you like it!
> 
> Sorry for the belated post, but i had no wignal over the weekend (but i have a boyfriend now :P )

H6. "my parents kicked me out and you’re the only person that bothered to ask the crying, obviously lost kid with a suitcase if something was the matter" au ([XX](http://susie1x1.tumblr.com/post/100910897198/aus-to-consider))

 

* * *

 

 

Eggsy sat in the middle of busy downtown London, crying on park bench, his suitcase by his feet and no one bothered to ask what had happened to him. In a weird way he was happy that no one asked. Because then he would have had to explain to them, that Dean Baker, his mother’s former boyfriend and now husband had kicked him out after being married to Michelle for only one week. His mother, whose bloody face had stared up from the floor, had merely closed her eyes to not see her boy being beaten up too.

Eggsy had done what he could, running away. He was only 18 and Dean had his goons and his drunken rage. Though he had wanted to stand up to his stepfather, his mother’s face was warning enough. Late at night he had gotten a call from his mother, telling him to come home. When he then stood in front of his flat, Michelle had pressed a small purse with money and a suitcase into his hands.

Not like his life had been an easy one till that point. After his dad died in the military, his mom had lost her sense of direction a little. And with her, Eggsy. Though he still kept going to school, he let himself be drifted around. But school…no he couldn’t bring himself to stop caring about that. It was something his mother valued beyond anything. But that night had been terrible for him, leaving everything behind.

   “Darlin’, go. I don’ wanna see you bein’ treate’ like me.” There had been tears running down his mother’s face. “Please, be careful. But don’ come back. I love you!”

   “I love ye too.” Eggsy kissed his mother’s forehead. “I’ll come back and kick Dean’s sorry ass.” Michelle had wanted to reply, but Dean had stirred behind her and she had merely thrown him one last look and then the door had been closed.

   “Na, na, na.” A figure sat down beside Eggsy and a broad hand held a tissue in front of his face. “What is a young man like you crying?” The voice was soft and gentle and Eggsy felt a tiny bit bad about ruining the man’s tissue when he whipped his face and blew his nose.

   “It’s complicated.” He said hoarsely.

   “I don’t care.” Was the firm, but still friendly reply. And so Eggsy ended up telling the man his entire story. To his credit, the chap was looking damn fine in his pressed three piece suit and the slicked back hair. The brown eyes behind the thick rimmed glasses were ever changing from soft worry to hard anger and back to worry.

   “That’s it.” Eggsy said when he was finished.

   “I have to agree with you, it’s complicated.” The man sighed and rubbed one hand over his evenly shaven chin. “The problem is that the law has no precautions for a situation like this.”

   “Are ye a lawyer or wha’?” Eggsy said and looked closer at the man, who merely chuckled.

   “Not exactly. I know someone who is. I’m Harry Hart, by the way.” Taking the other’s outstretched hand, Eggsy smiled.

   “Gary Unwin, bu’ call me Eggsy.” Harry nodded slowly.

   “I can help you. Well partly. I work as a tailor in Saville Road and we need a new apprentice. You would have a stable job and there’s a small flat above the shop that’s free at the moment.”

   “Whoa, wait. Ye jus’ offer me a job? I’m a righ’ chav.”

   “Do I look like I give a damn?” Eggsy grinned at the honesty of that statement.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Harry lead Eggsy inside and there was a bald man standing behind the counter of _Kingsman Tailors_.

   “Harry.” The court nod was everything he gave Eggsy’s saviour as a welcome. “And who is this?”

   “Merlin, this is Gary Unwin. He is in a problematic situation.” Eggsy shook Merlin’s hand.

   “Well.” Merlin scanned Eggsy quickly. “Do you have any reference?” Digging into the bag, Eggsy pulled out the small folder.

   “Here’s everythin’ sir.” Harry smiled a little at the ‘sir’. As Merlin went through the folder, Harry urged Eggsy to sit down and even brought the young man a glass of water.

   “Mr. Unwin, you have a solid school education. Your commitment in gymnastics is remarkable. Though I understand that you come from a less privileged background, you have not let yourself be stopped from getting a proper education.” Eggsy’s hand twitched. “I hate to say it like that, but I don’t know how I could express it any other way. I didn’t intent to offend you.”

   “Thanks.” Eggsy said, a little too cold. “What do you think?” He tried his best to speak proper.

   “I think we have a new apprentice.” Eggsy’s eyes widened. “Welcome aboard.” Harry stood only a few steps behind Eggsy when the young man stood with Merlin and shook the bald man’s hand.

   “Congratulations Eggsy.” The warmth in the man’s words was intoxicating and Eggsy found himself turning and hugging Harry, spilling the water down his now only shirt-clad upper body. Blushing, Eggsy stammered out an apology when the fabric turned see-through and Harry’s fairly impressive abs became visible.

   “Don’t worry. It’s dry before you notice.” Merlin said and patted Eggsy’s back gently.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

As the days wound on, Eggsy worked hand in hand with Harry. But he never really felt comfortable around him. It was like his mere presence made the younger man clumsy and the occasional touches send fire through his body. If Harry was a bothered by it, Eggsy didn’t know. But one thing was certain. No matter how badly he messed up, Harry was always there to help him.

Not once there was shouting of any kind and everything went about in a calm and collected manner. Eggsy felt at ease if it wouldn’t be for his sweaty palms and beating heart around Harry. He never worked at the front, but was introduced to sewing with an old fashioned machine and cleaned as well as ironed the newly made suits and shirts. Until Harry stepped into the backroom, where Eggsy worked on a simple hunting jacket.

   “Eggsy.” The older’s soft voice made him turn and look at him.

   “Is there something the matter?” Harry sighed and sat into the armchair across from Eggsy.

   “I feel bad.”

   “About what?”

   “Taking you in. I feel like I stole you away from somewhere.” Harry rubbed one hand over his face, messing up his hair and smudging his glasses.

   “Taking me away from what exactly? Poverty? Hunger?” Eggsy stood, leaving his work behind on the desk and gripped the arms of the chair and looked at Harry cooly. “ _Smith Street_?” Flinching at the other’s words, Harry looked away.

   “I…Do you know the reason why I talked to you?” Looking into each other’s eyes, both stopped moving.

   “No.”

   “Because I thought you attractive.” A hot wave went through Eggsy, but he didn’t move. “Then you told me you were merely 18…I felt dirty. I was back then 36. Now I am going towards 40 and I still want you.” Eggsy saw how Harry’s pupils dilated. The two just looked at one another for a few seconds. “I could be your father.”

   “I wouldn’t care Harry.” Eggsy said, coming closer and pressing his nose along side Harry’s, pushing the other man’s glasses up his face with one hand. “’Cause ever since I laid eyes on you…I wanted you. You are sex on legs Harry.” With his eyes so close to Harry’s Eggsy’s blood was pumping through his veins as he lost himself in the darkness that were Harry’s eyes.

Quickly he moved and pressed his lips to Harry’s and the older reacted in a split second, pulling Eggsy on his lap and flush against him. Their kiss got heated and Eggsy pulled away to look at Harry.

   “Fuckin’ hell.” He said, falling back into Cockney, which he hadn’t done for over a year. “You are sex on legs.”

   “You aren’t that bad either.” Harry replied with such a husky voice, Eggsy moaned aloud. Unbeknownst to the them, Merlin stood in the still open doorway and grinned smugly.

   “Fucking finally.” He whispered before he went back to the front. Chester King waited there for him. As he helped the man to a new suit, Eggsy and Harry got serious in the back.

 

* * *

 

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a nice 6th of December!


End file.
